


Games gone wrong

by midnightafton1_1



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Kico - Freeform, M/M, Pripper, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightafton1_1/pseuds/midnightafton1_1
Summary: An alternative ending to the game night episodeWhat if kowalski and the lemurs never returned what if they were kidnapped and trapped? the others notice and try to find himWhat will it take to get them back and what happens when a familiar scientist puts kowalski through tests?
Relationships: Kowalski/Rico (Madagascar), Private/Skipper (Madagascar)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Kowalsli could not have been more terrified as he held mort the small ginger furred lemur close to him 

" we are gonna be alright okay?" Mort nodded as the beeping got louder of course no one would come to help him i mean no one ever did...

The scientist was picked up suprising him as they were thrown into a metal cage 

Of course since he was thrown first his back went into the indents of the metal bars as he fell to the floor with pain 

"Maurice please check my back" kowalski muttered but loud enough for the old lemur to hear and do as told

Maurice cringed at the sight and gulped "its very very bad...really bad" the penguin sighed this wasnt how he wanted to spend his night 

He decided to take a quick nap hoping no one would hurt them


	2. Chapter 2

Skipper sighed "its been a hour before they got back..." He muttered as he got up "rico! Chalkboard" 

The weaponist hacked up a chalkboard before scratching his beak against it, creating a very loud 'SCREECH' sound

Everyone raced to us covering their ears "what?!" Marlene yelled upset 

"Sorry Marlene but it is not about the games this time....its about how kowalski and the lemurs havent come back yet" 

Marlene tapped her finger against her arm and said " well go on...?" 

"I think somebody kidnapped them or worse..." Skipper was worried that a scientist found kowalski he didnt want his soldier...his oldest like son go through it again

"Pack your bags were going to find them"


	3. My name is kowalski

A certain tall penguin gave off a yawn as he forced his eyelids to open after all this is the only night he has gotten a good night sleep in a long time

He sat up as he noticed something different,something that agitated him

They were in a lab......a real actual lab but this was no unfamillar lab to the penguin that was getting more afraid each second the clock gave off a tick

This was the lab he knew from a long time ago back when manfredi,johnson and skipper which is where rico came along as well

He started to breath in and out...hard..to the point he was hyperventilating

Maurice the elder lemur in the cage ran to kowalski and faced the penguins face towards him "calm down ok...everything is ok"

The scientist nodded calm after a minute of shock he felt tears come to his eyes but forced them to not fall out

After all he was living thr life of a emotionless empty robot who cared for nothing but science and didnt know what love even was anymore 

"Ok..i-i'm calm.." He said with a sigh but instantly jolted upright when a loud slam of a door echoed through the entire room of the lab 

And this person was one that kowalski knew all too well

"Well we finally caught you again silly silly bird" the human laughed as kowalski felt his flippers twitch from fright 

This unfortunately didn't go unnoticed by the scientist and he laughed in a fit of giggles "oh scared now are we?oh **andrew** i thought i knew you better than that" the penguin froze...time had stopped for him...he was in his own fantasy...his own dark terrifying fantasy that he didnt want to relive 

He knew the translator was on because the human laughed saying "silent now are we"

Kowalski felt...anger...no not just anger...he felt jelousy too....the only emotions besides his fright and sadness he showed 

His flippers stopped shaking,mouth turned into a deep frown on his beak,as he tightened them around the bars of the cage _ **'andrew..'** _A voice whispered to him 

' ** _Andrew....why must you be so so disappointing? Maybe its the reason mother left'_**

He felt anger,jelousy,sadness,and most of all rage

"My name...is not... ** _andrew_** anymore" kowalski muttered loud enough that the human could hear him "my name is kowalski...." The penguin growled hatred obviously shown 


	4. Chapter 4

Skipper was not the only one worried,rico was too 

His own mate,his boyfriend was in trouble and if he got hurt he could never forgive himself for not being there on time 

He felt agitated like he wanted to run, forget the others and just save his beloved but of course he wasn't gonna disobey skippers orders. After all he was the leader of this unit

He growled at the thought of kowalski in tears,crying out for rico to come save him as he got beaten,pricked,scarred and hurt 

It made rico furious as he turned to skipper and stopped him anger showing in his eyes "kipper! Walski ight be urt! Why ou eing so slow" he grumbled in his almost fully gibberish language 

Skipper sighed placing a flipper on ricos shoulder and smiled genuinely at him "rico,if anything happened to kowalski you know what we do?" 

Rico raised his nonexistent eyebrow as skipper continued "we beat the heck out of them until every bone in their body is broken" 

The maniac smiled at the thought of violence and laughed nodding "kay!"


End file.
